A Pair of Clams
by flapkack
Summary: AU DenNor. Lukas Bondevik, a new student, decided to join the drama club at Hetalia International High School. However, he didn't expect to meet an obnoxious Dane named Magnus Densen, and he DEFINITELY didn't expect to become best friends- and more
1. Prologue

**HETALIA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA CLUB**

_First meeting; August 31__st_

_Come and sign up if you wish to join!_

Lukas Bondevik stared at the paper that had been taped to his locker, one slender eyebrow raised slightly. He was a new student, so he assumed that the members of the club saw him as a potential recruit. That would make sense, after all. He tore it down and went to crumple it up, but then remembered the words of his mother.

_"Lukas, you need to get involved in the school community for once." _She had told him before he had left for school that morning.

He stared at the paper skeptically for another moment, then made his decision and shoved it into his dark blue messenger bag.

At least it would get his mother off of his back.

* * *

><p>"TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK, BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP, NO-OH-OH-WOAH-OH!" a blonde Dane belted the lyrics of a popular pop song, drawing many sniggers from his classmates.<p>

"OH-OH-WOAH-OH—" he continued, until…

_**SMACK.**_

"Mr. Densen, please refrain from expressing your love of Kesha in my classroom." The teacher, a blonde Swede whose name Magnus couldn't pronounce, said with a whack to the Dane's forehead.

"Aww, Mr. O, why so much hatin'?" Magnus asked, rubbing the bump developing on his forehead and smirking. A few more of his classmates giggled. The teacher rolled his eyes, turned around, and walked to the front of the classroom.

"The director of the drama department has asked me to hand these flyers out to my classes today. Please take one and pass the rest back." He said, beginning to hand a bunch to the front of each row. When Magnus received his, he glanced at it and immediately shoved it into his binder dismissively.

About halfway through class, he began to stare at it. A grin crept up on his features. This club, being the only one he hadn't signed up for in the past, might offer a cure to the blonde's insatiable boredom…

Besides, he needed new people to bother.

He snorted at the thought (earning a glare from his teacher) and decided to give it a try.

* * *

><p>[AN: So, this is the first multichapter fic that I've ever written. Like. Ever. This is only the prologue, and the rest of the chapters will most likely be a lot longer and more descriptive. I know how I want to officially start this and how I want to end it. However, the stuff in the middle… THAT'S FAIR GAME. 8D.

APH BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA AND TIK TOK BELONGS TO KE$HA]


	2. Chapter 1

_[A/N: Whoa, whoa, WHOA, guys! THANK YOU SOSOSOSO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES/ALERTS AND THAT ONE REVIEW! I was COMPLETELY blown away when I logged into my email today! I wasn't expecting that many- heck, I wasn't expecting ONE! You're fantastic! _

_Also, I couldn't find a place to fit in what Norway is wearing. He's got on these grey skinny jeans that sort of look like corduroy, a dark blue t-shirt, dark blue skater shoes, and his pin._

_I actually got the entire inspiration for this fic from my friend's pants. I can really imagine Norway in them, for some reason. Anyway, I'll shut up now. ONWARD! ]_

After sitting through several hours of torture in the form of education, Lukas was heading to the school's auditorium. When he reached his destination, he noticed several people milling about outside the closed doors. They were… a rather interesting mix, to say the least.

A blonde with rather large eyebrows in black skinny jeans, mismatched Converse, and a white polo shirt was screeching something in a distinctly British accent. Another blonde with glasses, a brown bomber jacket, and normal jeans stood beside the Brit laughing.

A short Asian, probably Japanese, stared at the white tile of the floor. Someone with longish brown hair was sleeping on the floor not far from the Japanese boy.

Two brunette boys who looked like twins were off to the side; one had lighter hair and was hugging the darker-haired one, who was swearing profusely. A blonde with slicked-back hair stood next to them, one hand planted firmly on his forehead, while another brunette laughed and failed to notice that a blonde with long and wavy hair was groping him. An albino stood beside the long-haired blonde was laughing hysterically, though it sounded a lot like hissing. Near him, a dark-haired teen with glasses was banging his head on the wall repeatedly. The singular girl stood beside him, iPod headphones shoved in her ears, reading. Someone else was standing away from everyone else, but Lukas's eyes seemed to skate over him for some reason.

Lukas stood there for a moment, rather dumbstruck, before shuffling over to the one person who looked normal.

"Is this the drama club?" he asked the Japanese boy quietly. He nodded and said, "Yes. I am Kiku Honda. I assume you are a new student…?" he ended politely on a question, and Lukas inwardly sighed in relief at the discovery of someone nice. "Yeah. I'm Lukas Bondevik. It's nice to meet you." He said.

Kiku smiled slightly and said, "Welcome to Hetalia International High School, Lukas-san. I believe the meeting will be starting soon. Do not worry about everyone; Tino-sensei always makes us introduce ourselves to each other."

Lukas nodded, and then he and Kiku began to make idle conversation. After around five minutes, the teacher made his grand entrance.

He turned out to be a small, smiling blonde, dressed in a light blue button-up shirt, gray pants, and a white beret. He clapped his hands together to get the group's attention, and then smiled around at them.

"Welcome to another year of HIHS Drama Club!" He called cheerily. "I believe I see a new face! Why don't we start off today by introducing ourselv-" he began.

However, he was cut off as a teen with blonde, spiked up hair, black jeans, and a red shirt splattered with black and white paint came crashing into the group of people.

"I…. AM HERE!" He announced loudly. A few of the circle cheered, while some either facepalmed, or, in the dark-haired one's case, resumed whacking his head on the wall. Lukas simply scowled at him. He knew that they weren't going to get along.

"Ehehe..hehe…he… As I was saying, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The teacher called. "I'm technically Mr. Väinämöinen, but I know that none of you can pronounce that," a few people, Lukas included, chuckled, "so call me Mr. Tino!"

"Hello, Mr. Tino," everyone chanted, and Lukas followed suit. Then, Tino pointed at the British boy, and the club began.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure." He said, nodding once and making eye contact with everyone in the group. The blonde with the bomber jacket jumped up excitedly and yelled, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the hero!" with an enthusiastic fistpump.

Kiku introduced himself, then the sleeping brunette groggily proclaimed himself to be Heracles Karpusi. The happier brunette smiled around at everyone, one odd curl bouncing awkwardly on his head, and called, "Ve~, I'm Feliciano Vargas, and this is my _fratello, _Lovino! You can call him Lovi, though~!"

Lovino whacked him on the head with a, "NO THEY CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!" The curly-haired teen stood up next and proudly proclaimed himself to be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The blonde with slicked-back hair introduced himself as Ludwig Beilshmidt.

After that, the wavy-haired pervert declared himself to be Francis Bonnefoy. The albino jumped up next and yelled in a scratchy voice, "I'M GILBERT BEILSHMIDT, AND I'M PRUSSIAN AND THEREFORE AWESOMER THAN YOU AL-"

He was abruptly cut off, however, when the girl smacked him hard over the head with her book (titled _An Intermediate Guide to Cooking_ and with a large frying pan printed on the cover) and said, "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry."

The dark-haired teen introduced himself as Roderich Edelstien in a rather snobbish tone. The one who couldn't seem to hold any attention quietly said that he was Matthew Williams.

The spiky-haired one declared himself to be Magnus Densen, and, finally, it was Lukas's turn. He stood up and stared around at them all, signature deadpan stare in place, and said, "Hello, I'm Lukas Bondevik."

"All right, now that that's done…" Mr. Tino began, "I'm going to pass out scripts. Keep in mind that these aren't the full scripts, guys. They're only for auditions." He began giving out packets of paper stapled together. When he reached Lukas, he patted the Norwegian lightly on the back and said, "Welcome! We're glad to have you here!" with a smile. Lukas inclined his head slightly, then began to read the scripts. They were titled **THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA- THE LION, THE WIZARD, AND THE WARDROBE. **

He raised an eyebrow, and before he could ask, Mr. Tino answered. "Oh, we never get enough girls to do plays with them. I tweak the stories a bit."

"Ah." He replied. Mr. Tino smiled at him again, then raised his voice and said, "All right, guys. Pick a part to try out for, then pair up and practice them. Try-outs are in two weeks!"

Lukas skimmed through the cast list and pondered who to pick.


	3. Chapter 2

There really wasn't any part that Lukas wanted; though the story was fantasy, which he was very pleased about, none of the characters particularly appealed to him. After staring blankly at his packet for a few moments, he realized that if he didn't get a partner, he would be stuck with Francis, the blonde who had been groping people earlier.

Hastily, he looked up. However, he discovered that everyone had already chosen partners except for Roderich, Ludwig, Francis, and Kiku who were talking to Mr. Tino. He let out a quiet noise of exasperation. But suddenly, someone poked him rather hard in the shoulder blade. He whirled his head around and was about to make an irritated remark. The person beat him to it.

"Whoa there, tiger," he started, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to pair up." Magnus was grinning at him, blindingly white teeth glinting in the artificial lights. Lukas raised an eyebrow at him. The wild-haired teen wriggled his eyebrows in response, grin turning into a smirk.

Lukas glanced around the room, to make absolutely sure that there was no one available. Alfred, the blonde American from earlier, was screeching something about trying out for Aslan so he could, as he put it, "BE THE HERO!"

He raised his eyebrow slightly (feeling Magnus's oblivious smile burning into the side of his face) at the American's overuse of exclamation points. Arthur was whacking himself repeatedly in the face with a book.

"…Fine." He locked his gaze back onto the Dane's, crossing his arms in the process. Magnus fistpumped and cheered in delight. Lukas took a small step away from him.

"SWEET!" he said, "Who are you going to try for?" he asked. "Huh? Huh? Huh?" he punctuated each noise with a prod to the Norwegian's forehead. He felt a vein pop in annoyance.

"I don't know yet." He replied, remaining stony-faced. This didn't deter Magnus at all. He simply grinned and said, "Well, I'm going for Aslan. I think you should go for the White Wizard."

Lukas blinked at him. "…Why?" he asked.

"Because you seem like you have some sort of crazy freezing evil powers or some crap like that." Replied Magnus, flailing his hands around. Lukas glared at him.

"….Whatever," he grumbled.

"Awesome." The wild-haired blonde said, drawing out the last vowel in the word. He then flipped through the sample script, looking for a page where the White Wizard and Aslan were in a scene together. He found one and quickly read through it, snickering.

"What?" Lukas asked, peering at the upside-down script and attempting to read it, for he was too lazy to open his own.

"I get to roar at you and basically shove you over." Magnus snorted, handing the script to Lukas.

* * *

><p><strong>WHITE WIZARD AND ASLAN; THE DEAL<strong>

**WHITE WIZARD:** But, dear Aslan, how do I know that your promise will be kept?

**ASLAN: **(roars, startling the Wizard and causing him to fall onto his behind.)

**CAST: **(laughs)

**WHITE WIZARD: **(stands up, looking flustered and angry. Draws self up and storms off)

* * *

><p>Lukas glared at the paper as though willing it to burst into flame.<p>

"Is this the _only _scene with the two of them in the sample?" he grumbled, flipping through it himself.

"Yep~!" sang the Dane next to him. After searching through the entire script and finally facing the fact that it was the _only one_, Lukas let out a heavy sigh and said, "Well, we might as well get started."

The Dane nodded vigorously, to which Lukas rolled his eyes. Then, he said the line.

"But, dear Aslan, how do I know that your promise will be kept?" he asked, face looking remarkably like those old photographs whose occupants have an air of extreme pain about them. Magnus winced.

"Luke," Lukas visibly cringed at the nickname, "You've got to let loose!" he said loudly.

"…What?" Lukas asked, frowning. Magnus stared at him. He looked at a loss for words for a moment, then said, "Just let me show you."

Brow furrowed, the blonde found a line for Aslan. He opened his mouth-

And transformed before Lukas's very eyes.

Anger blazed off of the Danish teen in waves, blue eyes fiery, as he said in a voice that was almost a roar, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Wizard. I was there when it was written!"

Lukas could almost believe that he was the Lion himself.

"O…Okay, let me try." He said, shutting his eyes in concentration. He straightened his back, tilted his chin up, then opened his deep blues in a serene yet noble expression.

"But, dear Aslan," he began, voice cold, "how do I know that your promise will be kept?"

Magnus grinned, then clapped once. However, at that exact moment, Mr. Tino called out, "All right, guys, it's time to get home! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Magnus nodded at Lukas, still grinning, and received a glare in response.<p>

"Walk out with me?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the double wooden doors. Lukas stared at him, then nodded, only slightly tilting his chin. The Dane's face split into a Cheshire smirk. Lukas slung his bag over his shoulder, still scowling. Magnus apparently didn't have a backpack, for he rocketed right over to the doors.

When they stepped out, the first thing that Lukas noticed was the grey, swirling clouds in the sky that definitely hadn't been there earlier. "Crap," he hissed under his breath. The rain was already misting down, and he could tell that it would soon be coming down in sheets.

_Poke. _"Need a ride?" the ever-cheerful Magnus asked, repeatedly jabbing his finger against the Norwegian's cheek. Lukas slapped his hand away, but muttered, "Please…"

"No prob!" He said, grabbing Lukas's wrist and practically dragging him to a large, white, and appearing brand-new Toyota. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, then hit the unlock button about forty times. The rain was coming down ever-harder, and Lukas quickly opened the door and slid onto the tan leather shotgun seat.

Magnus inserted the keys into the ignition, the radio automatically coming on. He started the engine as a pop song came blaring through the speakers.

"Boy, I think about it every night and day, I'm addicted, want to jam inside your love," Magnus sang loudly, headbanging pointlessly to the nonexistent beat.

Lukas blinked in annoyance at him. "Just tell me where to go, Luke." The Dane said with a wink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN: LOLHI. Sorry for the late update, stuff happened, yaddayaddayadda, there's really no excuse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This is where the story really starts!**_

_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and "Just Can't Get Enough" belongs to The Black-Eyed Peas.]**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Take a right here, then keep going until you get to the crossroads, then turn left," mumbled Lukas, staring outside at the dully overcast sky. Magnus hummed in response, and then jerked the steering wheel to the appropriate side.

"_Jesus!_" yelped Lukas, who was thrown into the car door. Magnus snorted, "What?"

The Norwegian gaped at him for a moment, and then asked, "Who taught you to drive?" Magnus visibly stiffened, and he replied, "My dad." Lukas could hear that his voice had hardened, and he decided not to peruse the topic.

They were silent for a few minutes, during which they made another turn.

"Er… Take another left, then keep going until you get to the apartment complex at the end of the road," he said. "Just drop me off at the mailboxes or something." He muttered, staring at his pants.

"Nonsense, I'll drive ya' to your apartment!" Magnus said happily, reaching one hand over and slapping Lukas on the back. The smaller blonde scowled at him, and he winked and smirked.

"Whatever." Huffed the Norwegian, crossing his arms. Magnus grinned, then made to turn up the radio. Lukas smacked his hand before he could do it.

"Don't. My ears don't need any more damage." He said. The Dane chuckled and complied, placing his hand back onto the steering wheel.

"We're here~!" sang Magnus. Lukas, irritated, said, "I can see that."

"What's your apartment number?" asked Magnus as he slowed down to the appropriate speed.

"314," replied Lukas, "but you won't be able to see the numbers in this fog. Just go to that building." He pointed out the window at the hulking structure directly across the circle from them. Magnus cruised along until he reached said building. Lukas unbuckled his seatbelt with a click, and then placed his hand onto the door handle. He looked at Magnus and said, "….Thank you."

Magnus smiled, and, for the first time, it was actually sincere. Lukas's gaze lingered on the Danish teen's face for a moment longer, and then he abruptly opened the door, hopped out, and slammed it. Magnus watched through the rain-streaked windshield as the Norwegian splashed across the sidewalk and up a set of dark wooden stairs. He slammed his fist against the door, lips moving in what was probably something along the lines of, "Let me in!"

Then, the opening note of a heavy metal song blasted through the radio, causing Magnus to jump. He realized that he had been staring at Lukas like a pedophile for a full three minutes and started the car.

As he was driving away, he glanced into the rear-view mirror just in time for the door to open and Lukas's figure to be bathed in orange light. He stepped into his apartment, and the door shut.

Magnus shook himself and put his odd new acquaintance out of his mind. He turned up the radio to drown out the sounds of rain pelting his car.

When he stepped inside, the rain's volume was lowered slightly. Lukas's mother, a slight blonde woman about three inches shorter than him, greeted him with a small smile. She was wearing a navy skirt and a white button up shirt. Her light blonde hair was curled, and part of it was pinned back.

"How was school?" she asked. He hummed and shrugged in response.

"I joined the drama club." He said. She smiled a bit wider and asked, "Oh, was that person who dropped you off a new friend from that?"

He was quiet for a few moments before he mumbled, "I suppose you could call him that. He's kind of annoying."

She chuckled, then said, "Well, I've got to run, honey. There's some dinner in the fridge if you want it. Emil has already eaten." Then, with a pat to the teen's cheek, she grabbed her purse and shuffled out the door.

Once it had clicked shut behind her, Lukas let out a long sigh. He loved his mother, but… Then, before he could hop onto that train of thought, he went down the cream carpeted-and-walled hallway until he reached his room. He set his bag down onto his navy bedspread, then slipped out of his shoes and kicked them into his closet. He padded back out into the hallway, then poked his head into his brother's room.

"Hey, Emil, I'm home." He said. Emil turned to face him and locked eyes. He nodded, and then went back to what he had been doing. Lukas slipped out and went to the kitchen, lost in thought. Emil was his cousin. He was mute. The Icelandic boy had been living with them for as long as Lukas could remember. They were like brothers. The two had almost never left each other's sides until recently.

Now, they hardly communicated at all. Lukas had learned the hard way that Emil simply didn't want to have much to do with him anymore.

The teen opened the refrigerator and immediately spotted what he was apparently supposed to eat. It was a Tupperware container with a Post-It note stuck to it. The note read, "Lukas!" and had a little heart on it. Lukas snorted at his mother's antics, then reached in, grabbed the container, and popped the lid off.

He stuck it in the microwave, then went into their living room and booted up the computer. He went to Facebook, entered his email and password, but just as he was going to log in, a ding came from the kitchen.

Lukas retrieved his food (white rice and chicken), sat down, and hit the Login button. He took a bite of food as it was loading.

He noticed that he had a new request, and clicked the notification. He rolled his eyes.

**Magnus Densen** would like to be friends. **Confirm/Ignore**

_[A/N: Well that was made of fail. Sorry. You can expect really slow updates from me for a while; the end of the year is really busy for me. e x e;;; _

_FF has also decided to hate me for a while and wouldn't let me log in. Also, I had stuff going on..._

_Sorry;;;]_


	5. Chapter 4

_**[A/N: Okay, to clarify: Emil is Lukas's COUSIN, and is Iceland. I screwed that up in the last chapter. Sorry about that. And sorry for not updating in, like, forever and four days. There was a death in the family, people came and visited, dance recital, the wireless modem crashed and took the internet with it, and all sorts of stuff ended up blowing up in my face all at once. But I should be back now, more or less. I WILL NEVER MAKE YOU WAIT THIS LONG EVER AGAIN.]**_

Lukas was standing in a large puddle beside the bus stop, half asleep. The sky was murky with mist, and cars drove by, causing gushes of wind to buffet his face every few seconds. The Norwegian leant against the pole of the sign, tempted to fall into dreamland. After about two minutes, another resident of the apartment complex that he lived in appeared next to the sign.

The person was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt covered in neon yellow words in what looked like Korean. His inky black hair was flopping all over the place, with one odd piece sticking up. The grin of this newcomer was almost as obnoxious as Magnus's, Lukas observed.

"Hi," he said brightly, rolling up and down on his feet.

"Um…. Hello?" Lukas blinked at the other teen blearily.

"I'm Im Yong Soo, and I originated in Korea!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Who are you?" asked the Asian.

"… I'm Lukas." He said, standing up straight with one hand resting on the sign's pole.

"Cool. Are you new?" Lukas wondered how this guy managed to talk with his mouth still in a grin.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. Just then, another person came to the stop.

"YAO!" squealed Im Yong Soo, before pouncing on the shorter male.

"YONG SOO! GET OFF, ARU!" yelled the Asian teen apparently named Yao, flapping his sleeves around in an effort to slap the Korean away. His assaults were to no avail, however, because Yong Soo managed to attach himself to his arm.

"This is Yao. His breasts belong to me," said the teen with an oblivious grin. Yao turned bright red and whipped his head around so that his ponytail smacked Yong Soo across the face.

"Your hair smells niiice~," Yong Soo cooed, nuzzling the back of Yao's head.

Lukas had been watching this with an odd expression on his face, as if torn between amusement and wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Finally, the bus arrived. Lukas tramped up the stairs onto the yellow monster, followed by the set of Asians. The Norwegian looked around for Magnus before mentally slapping himself.<p>

Magnus had a car, he reminded himself, and it wasn't like he wanted to see the annoying teen anyway. His eye twitched as the Dane's laughter echoed through his memory.

"Get a move on, kid," snapped the bus driver. Lukas glanced over at the male, surprised that their voice sounded like a teen's. However, the bus driver's face was covered in a mask. Lukas decided not to question this somewhat odd attribute and placed himself in a nearby seat.

One short ride later, the bus pulled into the concrete circle behind Hetalia High. The students took their sweet time gathering their things and getting off the bus, for none of them were looking forward to getting _educated._

Lukas stood up after a few moments and joined the line to get off the bus. He was behind a blonde male- or was it a female- a blonde she male, who was chattering animatedly and holding the hand of a bemused-looking brunette.

"Um, Feliks?" began the brunette, "Can you stop swinging our hands? You're going to end up smacking the people around us…."

"But Lieeeeeeeeeeeeet~!" whined Feliks, who Lukas assumed was male by their name.

* * *

><p>After that interesting encounter, the three got off the bus and the other two began to head off in a different direction.<p>

Lukas started toward the door that he knew would lead to the hallway where his locker was, but was interrupted when familiar laughter echoed over the concrete.

"Oh God…" was all he had time to mutter before he was tackled from behind.

"LUKAS!" was yelled loudly in his ear, causing the blonde to wince.

"Please get off of me, Magnus…" he muttered, attempting to pry the Dane's arms from around his neck.

"Nooo~! I wanna know something first!" he chirped, placing his head on the Norwegian's shoulder.

"_What?"_ snapped the shorter teen.

"Was it fun riding The Big Shit?" he asked, before releasing Lukas and dissolving into gales of laughter.

"…..Huh?" was all he responded with.

"The Big Shit. Did you notice that your driver seemed young?" Magnus asked, chuckling periodically.

"Yeah. What of it?" Lukas asked, brushing himself off and picking at a thread on his sleeve.

"That's Sadiq. He's a junior. He painted "The Big Shit" on the side of the bus during the summer. They caught him, though, and made him scrub it off. His parents, though, thought that wasn't a good enough punishment. So he has to drive the bus." Magnus said.

"They're Turkish." He finished with a nod, as if that fact made everything make sense.

"O…. kay." Lukas replied, turning around.

"Where are ya' goingggggg?" asked Magnus in a whiny voice.

"To class. Where I'm supposed to be." The Norwegian grumbled.

"That's boring." Magnus griped, spinning in a circle and laughing. Lukas didn't say anything, just began walking in the direction of the doors again.

"Will I at least see you at the club later?" called the Dane.

"Yeah. Whatever. See you." Lukas said quietly, before opening the door, entering the school, and letting the door shut with a loud slam.

Magnus stared fondly after him for a moment, and then began to strut off to his entrance, humming Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory".

* * *

><p>Several mind-numbing hours later, Lukas was slamming his locker shut with a sigh of relief. He shifted his book bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulder, and then headed off down the hallway to the auditorium.<p>

When he got there, Arthur and Alfred were making out passionately. Lukas stared at them for a moment, then, when he received a look from Kiku that said, "This happens all the time," turned away.

Gilbert was bothering an obviously annoyed Roderich. Matthew(that was his name, right?) was apparently trying to restrain him, but it wasn't working.

Lukas sat down on the wall beside the door and pulled out his homework, deciding that he needed to get done with at least _some _of it before-

"HEY, LUKIE!"

Lukas groaned audibly and slammed his head on the wall behind him. Then, he had to listen to Magnus's pointless chatter for fifteen minutes before Mr. Tino made his appearance.

"All right, guys, so we have a few announcements. First of all, I had to shorten the audition deadline to next week, because the band needs the auditorium for something. Second, Berwa- Mr. Oxenstierna will be helping with the club from now on."

Lukas thought that he could be imagining the light blush on his teacher's face. Several of the other students let out groans ranging from quiet, in Arthur's case, to obnoxiously loud, in Magnus's case.

"…._Anyway_," Mr. Tino plowed onward as the tall, silent teacher stepped up behind him, "I'd suggest some of you getting together after school to practice your lines on the weekend, because auditions are no-script-unless-absolutely-necessary,"

Magnus caught Lukas's eye and wiggled his eyebrows, flipping a double thumbs up.

Lukas rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, that's enough of that, so…. Pair up! You know the drill!" Mr. Tino said brightly, clapping his hands twice.

The club dissolved into the chaos of finding partners and scripts.

"Soooo….. canIcomeoverthiswee-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"_No."_

"Will you at least come to my house?"

Lukas was silent for a few minutes, then nodded, not looking pleased with agreeing.

"CHYES!" Magnus punched the air and jumped up.

"And do you need a ride today, Luke?" he asked.

"…Yeah." Responded the Norwegian.

"All right! You can listen to my new Lady Gaga CD with me!" the Dane cried happily before breaking into a chorus of "Highway Unicorn".

Lukas smacked the older teen on the head with his script.

"Shut up and practice."


	6. Chapter 5

**49[Okay, so I've decided to reply to unsigned reviews in the ANs. Why? Because I love you. And I WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU. 8'D.**

_Atramentaceous:. I'm glad that you're not angry at me for the wait. Thanks for understanding. ; U ;. _

_Oh, dear, there are so many possibilities of pairings in this fic/universe. I might be writing more stories in it…. It just depends on what you guys say. :D… But…. I hope you like many pairings, because this is going to be all over the place… LIKE MY OTP LIST. 8'D._

_I'm glad it made you laugh. I try. ; U ;. And thanks for the compliment._

_**Well, there's not much to say… Other than, OH CRAP. YOU REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU. LET ME RAEP YOU WITH HUGGLES.**_

_**I've been forgetting to put disclaimers in the chapters. I don't own Hetalia, even though it owns my soul and body.**_

_**ALSO, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written. :'D.]**_

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Lukas went to the bus stop, watched the Asians, got on the bus, talked to Toris, got off the bus, got tackled by Magnus, went to class, went to the club, and got driven home by the Dane. He settled into this comfortable routine by Wednesday, slightly appalled that he'd adjusted to the annoying Danish teen and the various other oddities in his life so quickly.

On Saturday morning, he rolled out of bed at ten-thirty, blinking sleep from his dark blue eyes. He shuffled out into the hallway, overlong gray sweatpants dragging at the carpet, and poked his head into his cousin's room. The Icelandic boy was curled into a ball facing the opposite wall, the top of his ruffled silver hair barely visible over the top of the nest of blankets he was surrounded in.

He smiled sadly and went back into his room. He grabbed his phone off his chest of drawers, checking the time and wondering why he'd woken up so early.

Suddenly, the grey contraption buzzed in his hands. He didn't recognize the number and opened the message, wondering who the heck was texting him and how they'd gotten his number.

_From: 3045671234_

_Coming 2 get u in an hour. Be ready, Luke. ;)_

_!-MAGS-! _

_Btw stole your # from Kiku ;D._

Lukas's face sunk into a scowl, and he resisted the urge to slam his forehead into the wall. Then, he puffed out his cheeks and shuffled into the kitchen to prepare something to eat, saving Magnus's number into his phone as he went .He figured that he'd end up needing it sooner or later.

After a hurried meal of his mom's yogurt and half of one of Emil's blueberry pop tarts, he took a quick shower and pulled on one of his typical outfits; dark jeans, a shirt in a lighter shade of blue than he normally wore, and his pin.

He had killed forty-five minutes with his preparations, and now had nothing to do but sit in his living room and watch television with the volume turned almost all the way down so as to not wake his mother and cousin.

His phone buzzed again, this time on the arm rest of the couch. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, expecting it to be from Magnus. However, his phone identified the number as Emil's. He opened it.

_From: Emil_

_I'm going out today. Are you doing anything?_

He stared blankly at the message. Emil… was going out? That was certainly new. Still slightly bewildered, he replied with a, "_Yes, I'm going to my friend's," _he slightly twitched at calling the blonde Dane that, "_And I don't know how long I'll be gone. Where are you going?"_

He sat for a few moments, and heard his cousin's door creak open. Then, he received another text. Ignoring the Norwegian's question, Emil had simply said, "_Leave your mom a note."_

Lukas made a face at his phone and pressed the end button venomously. Then, only seconds later, he heard the sound of a fist slamming into the apartment door.

"Hello~! Anyone home?" called _that _voice through the wood, still beating on the poor door mercilessly. Lukas winced at the volume and quickly threw the door open, halfway hoping that he'd smack the Dane in the nose as he did so.

"God, not so loud, Magnus! My mom's asleep and my cousin just woke up!" he hissed under his breath.

"Oh. Sorry, man!" the Dane said, barely lowering his voice at all. Lukas made a face at him and grabbed his house key, wallet, and phone off the table beside the couch. He shoved them into his jeans pocket, walked over to the door, and pulled his jacket off the inside doorknob. As he was putting it on, Magnus made to come inside.

"No, you don't." Lukas said, sticking out his foot to stop him from entering. Magnus, being the enormous idiot that he was, didn't notice the Norwegian's foot and tripped. He grabbed wildly at the air, trying to find something to stop him from falling.

However, all he managed to do was grab Lukas around the knee and bring the smaller teen down with him.

With an enormous crash, the two landed in a heap, with Magnus's butt on one of Lukas's legs, the two of them knocking heads, one of the shorter's hands in the taller's armpit, and a Danish elbow dangerously close to a Norwegian crotch.

The sound of a door slamming and running feet echoed through the hallways, mixing in with groans of pain and "get your ass off my legs".

"LUKAS? EMIL? Are you oka- who are you?" Lukas's mother's frantic voice called. She had stopped dead three feet from the tangled boys, staring at Magnus like he was a dead fish.

When Lukas finally managed to untangle himself from the Dane, he stood up and took in his mother's ruffled appearance. She looked like she'd just rolled out of bed, which she probably did.

"Mom, this is that guy from the drama club. We're going to his house to practice our lines. I was going to write you a note, but then idiot here decided to trip and-"

"No, you tripped me!" interrupted the Dane indignantly, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"Well, you were trying to come in!"Lukas snapped back, forgetting about his mother.

"What's the big deal?" Magnus huffed, crossing his arms and puffing out one of his cheeks.

Lukas opened his mouth, closed it, pinched the bridge of his nose, and finally breathed out, "I just don't want you coming in here, okay?"

"Why?"

Lukas sighed and said, "Look, can we please just leave?"

Magnus looked like he was going to argue, but Lukas shot him a pleading look and the retort died in his throat. He stood up, brushed himself off, and nodded at Lukas's mom.

"Er.. It was nice meeting you, ma'am!" he chirped, tossing out his signature confident grin. She couldn't help but offer one of her soft smiles back.

A few moments later, the boys were out the door into the slightly cool morning. The sun had burnt off most of the fog, and a few younger kids were hesitantly heading to the playground in the middle of the apartment circle.

Magnus unlocked his car, annoyingly clicking the button about two hundred times, as usual. The two climbed into their respective sides, and Magnus stuck his keys into the ignition.

Before he started the car, he turned to Lukas with a serious face. He stared at the Norwegian long enough to make him uncomfortable, then said, "Lukas…"

Said Norwegian raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom…. Is hot."

Cue the Norwegian making an imprint of his face on the car's window.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Magnus's house, Lukas couldn't help but gape. It was in one of the nicer neighborhoods, and had to be at least three times the size of his family's apartment.<p>

"You didn't tell me you were loaded," he grunted as the car was parked and turned off. Magnus hopped out, followed by the Norwegian.

Magnus bit his lip, and mumbled something that sounded like, "Didn't think it mattered…"

Lukas didn't reply, and Magnus began to lead the way into the house, instructing the Norwegian to leave his shoes at the door.

"D'you want anything to eat?" asked Magnus, stopping beside the door of what appeared to be a kitchen the size of a small classroom. Lukas shook his head, and began to follow Magnus again. He was led down a darkened hallway and up a flight of stairs, trailing his hand along the wall out of habit.

"If you're gonna do that, make sure your hands are clean. My mom will have a spaz attack if she sees ANYTHING on this wall." Magnus said idly.

Lukas simply nodded and continued with what he was doing, eyes locked on the ground in front of him. Magnus turned around, smirk in place, and began to watch the Norwegian as he walked down the hallway backwards.

Lukas, feeling eyes on him, glanced up with his mouth in a line of irritation. Magnus's smirk grew, and Lukas stared at him for a few moments. They froze, standing like statues and gazes glued together.

Then, Magnus blinked.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled, stomping his foot.

Lukas snickered at him.

Magnus crossed his arms and pouted, then bounded into a room. Lukas poked his head around the corner of the doorframe and got his first view of the hyperactive teen's room.

Light red walls were completely covered in all kinds of posters and pictures. All of the furniture was a matching color of dark mahogany; the desk had a closed white laptop and crumpled up paper bits littered all about it. The bed was covered in a thick black comforter, with another red-and-white checkered blanket thrown carelessly over the end.

The floor was covered in a creamy white carpet, though its color was almost completely coated in a layer of dirty clothes, papers, magazines, and, oddly, empty paint canisters. The closet was cracked open, with clothes and coat hangers spilling out the crack. A shoe was crammed oddly in the corner. Another door was next to the closet; it was dark inside, and Lukas assumed that it was a bathroom.

Over the chest of drawers (that had odd socks hanging out), a wall-mounted television was hanging, its screen black. A stack of movies sat precariously atop the drawers.

Magnus opened the blinds on the windows over his bed, suddenly illuminating the whole scene. Lukas winced and blocked his eyes with his hand. Magnus flopped on his bed, rolled over, and said, "Well, are you going to sit down or not?" with a grin.

Lukas went over, brushed a few candy wrappers off of the bright red desk chair, and gingerly sat down.

"So… are we going to practice now?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, silly!" Magnus said, turning on his bed so that he could flick Lukas in the forehead. Lukas made a face and slapped his arm away.

"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked stonily.

"We're going to watch Mean Girls."

Cue facepalm.


	7. Chapter 6

**[A/N: So school's back in session for me. OH, LOVELY. It's not like I mind school that much, but not being able to sit on my ass all day and do absolutely nothing productive is something that I'm going to miss. D:. This week, starting Monday, my dance classes start back, which means I'll have even less time to write than I do now. I'MSOSORRY. Orz. **

**I might start revealing plot points from now on. Ohohoho~, you guys will actually find out the point in this!]**

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that you're making me watch this…" Lukas muttered. Magnus jumped up from his bed and ran to his chest of drawers, looking through the DVDs stacked on top of it.<p>

"Well, believe it. This movie is the _bomb_." Said the taller teen cheerily, locating the case, popping it open, and hitting the power button on the side of his TV. With the disc stuck on one finger, he searched for the DVD option on his television. When he got to it, he crouched on the floor and hit the open button.

The machine didn't do anything. The Dane groaned and pressed it again. Nothing happened. Magnus leant his head against his chest of drawers and grumbled, "Piece of shit…"

He smacked the top of the player, and it finally opened. Lukas snorted. Magnus inserted the disc, hit close, stood up, and grabbed the remote off the top of his DVD stack. He flopped onto his bed back-first, and then rolled to face Lukas.

"Were you just laughing at me?" he said, acting offended as the advertisements on the DVD began to play. Lukas made a face at him and responded with, "So what if I was?"

"You do not laugh at people as amazing as myself, youngling," said Magnus, placing his hands in a prayer pose and closing his eyes in false enlightenment. Lukas bent over and grabbed one of the many crumpled papers on the floor. Lobbing it at Magnus, the Norwegian managed to nail him right in between the eyes.

"AARGH!" the Dane screeched, rolling over and burying his face into a pillow. While his vision was blocked, Lukas was fighting an inner battle of utmost importance.

He was _not_ going to allow himself to laugh.

But, despite himself, his body was betraying him. He began to shake with silent laughter, burying his face in his hands and leaning over. Finally, he ran out of breath and sucked one in loudly, giving his laugh a sound for a moment.

Magnus suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ACTUALLY LAUGHING!" he yelled, pointing at the Norwegian.

"Sh-shut up!" Lukas choked, biting his lower lip hard to stop himself from laughing or grinning. In a matter of seconds, he calmed himself down. Magnus was still staring at him as if he had just thrown up a unicorn.

"…You're actually a human being?" the Dane finally said after a few moments.

"…I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Lukas said shortly, crossing his arms and legs. He glanced to the television.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to play that or not?" he asked, nodding toward it. The screen was showing a movie menu.<p>

"…Oh yeah." Magnus said, staring at Lukas for a few more seconds before turning his attention to the television, grabbing the remote, and hitting the round button in the center of it. As the movie began, Lukas idly asked, "We're not going to get anything done today, are we?"

"Of course we are, silly!" Magnus began, beaming.

"We're going to study the techniques of professional actors!" he said happily. Lukas rolled his eyes and mumbled, "We need to get our parts before we do anything like this…"

"Well, we need to know how the pros do it to own everyone else trying out for the parts we want!" the Dane said, "Even though I know I'll be able to blow Alfred away anyway…" he finished, smirking and jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb. Lukas stared at him, raising his eyebrow after a moment. Then, he turned his attention to the movie, finally.

They managed to sit in silence for about fifteen minutes, both letting out small noises of amusement when something funny happened in the movie.

* * *

><p>Then, Magnus began to get twitchy.<p>

First, it wasn't that noticeable. He flicked his fingers around, tapping them against his bed, wall, windowsill, and pillow. He began to shuffle around then, his bedclothes making irritating noises every few moments.

Lukas ignored it for several minutes, but his nerves were slowly stretching. Magnus crossed his legs and sat them against his headboard, then moved them to the window. Then, he rolled over.

"Can you cut it out?" Lukas snapped after a few more minutes.

"But I can't get comfortable~!" he whined immediately, puckering his lips and flailing his arms.

"Swap seats with me or something, then. You're killing me with the noise." Lukas muttered, standing up.

"No. I like being able to _stre~tch_," He said, smirking and wiggling his sock-covered toes at the Norwegian. Lukas wrinkled his nose at him.

"Well, then, stop moving," he grumbled before sitting back in the desk chair.

"Kay." Magnus replied, settling down.

But, of course, it was only a few minutes before it started up again. Lukas, again, ignored it for a few moments, but everyone has their limits.

After ten minutes, he stood up suddenly.

"_Stop._" He said, sounding beyond irritated.

"Make me," Magnus countered, rolling over again and sticking his tongue out at the Norwegian.

"Fine. Fine. _Fine." _He said, starting toward the Dane's bed. Magnus smirked. He was much bigger than Lukas; he knew this was for sure. Lukas wouldn't be able to do a thing.

When the Norwegian reached the part of the bed where Magnus's chest was lying, he turned so that his back was facing the Dane.

"…Wait… Luke… What….?" Magnus began, getting a puzzled expression on his face.

"What are you- OOF!" he was cut off when Lukas's ass made contact with his chest.

"You will be still." Said the Norwegian currently crushing Magnus's ribcage, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms, and otherwise making himself comfortable. He trained his eyes to the television amid the Dane's muffled protests.

"…Are you going to stay there the entire movie?" he finally gasped.

"Yep." Lukas replied without hesitation.


	8. Chapter 7

**[A/N: Isn't it brilliant when you get to order your Christmas present four months early and get to have it as soon as it comes in? **

** To answer my own question, YES. I'm getting my own bloody laptop! UNF. I'm only getting it early because our other computers A)have viruses or B)have blown batteries. We got a new battery, but… akjldsndkasj. AKJSDNSJDSNAJ. **

** The only downside is that the old laptop has all of my fanfiction, schoolwork, pictures, AMVs, iTunes… EVERYTHING. Tu T. I'll transfer it all, though, so LIFE IS DAMN GOOD.**

** Also, I am SO sorry for taking so long. Life gets in the way, sadly. **

** And, finally; guys, Clams is NOT my best work. I'm not ashamed to admit it. But… if you would, PLEASE go to my other stories and read them. Trust me, I appreciate the feedback on this story more than anything. However, I think that I can improve more if I get responses to my better work.**

** AND. AND. AND. THE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY. THEY'VE HIT TWENTY. I'M SO HAPPY. ; U ;. Seeing a review makes my day, and I love clicking on your usernames and being able to read your work! eue.**

** Hokai. The authoress will shut up and stop whoring herself out now.]**

After several minutes of being crushed to death by a Norwegian, Magnus had to face the fact that he needed to get comfortable- Lukas wasn't moving. So, he decided to try to take his mind off of the smaller blonde's weight. He attempted to concentrate on the movie, but kept noticing odd things. Like, for example, how Lukas's ass felt on his chest.

For someone so tiny, the Norwegian's butt was quite… nice. It wasn't bony, but it wasn't fleshy. Magnus smirked, shifting around a bit.

He may not be the best judge in the world- that would have to be Francis- but he thought that his new friend had a fine ass indeed.

"Hey, Luke," he piped up, craning his neck to peer at the Norwegian. The other teen didn't respond at all, keeping his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Lu~ke," Magnus whined, twitching around a bit and puffing his cheeks out.

"Lu-kas," he finally puffed out his full name, arching his back and flopping back down to jostle the Norwegian into moving. He immediately regretted it, however, when Lukas didn't bother to catch himself and fell hard back onto Magnus's chest. He let out a painful huff as Lukas finally looked down at him.

"What?" Lukas asked, annoyed. Magnus flashed him a bright grin and said, "You know, you have a really nice ass," like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lukas's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he immediately jumped up and turned his backside away from Magnus.

"You've been _evaluating_ my _ass?"_ he practically screeched, completely losing his cool for the second time that day.

"Well, yeah," Magnus said, "because it's nice. And, y'know, because it's been crushing me and stuff."

"It has not been _crushing _you," Lukas huffed, crossing his arms and trying to regain his composure. The movie played onward behind the Norwegian's head, unwatched by either of the Scandinavian teens. "I'm not that heavy."

"Well, you're heavier than I expected you to be." Magnus chirped, sitting up and bouncing on his bed.

Lukas only glared at him for a few minutes, and then grumbled something about Danish assholes. He sat down on Magnus's bed instead of the chair, though, so Magnus figured that he wasn't mad at him. They watched the movie for a few more minutes.

And… of course…

"I'm bored of this. D'you want anything to drink? Or eat? Or both?" Magnus questioned loudly, feeling around for the television remote. Lukas pursed his lips and nodded. Magnus found the elusive piece of technology, paused the movie, and jumped up.

"What'd ya' like? We've got everything." He asked, jumping up and stretching out a bit.

"I'll just come with you." Lukas replied, standing up as well. Magnus's face cracked into a huge grin, and he grabbed Lukas's arm and dragged him out of his room. He charged down the hallway, not noticing when Lukas jerked his arm out of his grasp. The two made it to the gigantic kitchen; Magnus took a running start into the room and slid across the tile flooring in his socks.

"I am having Easy Mac." He announced, flinging open a pantry door and pulling out a small packet of the instant macaroni.

"D'you want some?" he turned to face Lukas and tilted his head sideways, reaching in the pantry and holding his hand over the box as if to grab another pack.

"I… guess?" Lukas replied. Magnus hummed happily and snatched another pack of the dried cheese and noodles. He threw it down on the marble counter and slammed the wooden door shut. Lukas winced at the loud slam it made. The Dane paid it no mind and began burrowing through the cabinets beneath the sink, looking for a measuring cup.

He found one and ran some water into it, not really paying any attention to the amount. Lukas scowled at the estimation.

"Aren't you going to pay attention to the instructions?" he asked, picking up one of the packs and pulling the two packets apart. "You'll screw them up if you use too much."

"Relax, I've made this shit a million times." Magnus said breezily, snatching the pack of noodles from Lukas and dumping the pack into the measuring cup, followed by the other one. He popped it into the microwave and set it for three minutes.

"The pack says three and a half minutes…" Lukas said ominously, keeping his gaze glued to the instructions on the cheese packet.

"And I say three." Magnus said in a finalizing way, smacking the start button and spinning on his heel. He ran to the industrial-sized refrigerator and opened one side.

"What do you want to drink? Coke? Sprite? Uh… Mango-Banana-Peach juice?" He asked, sticking his head all the way into the fridge and looking around.

"Sprite is fine." Lukas said, glaring at the noodles in the microwave like they insulted his mother. Magnus replied with a, "Righty-o," as he pulled out one Sprite and one Coke. The timer on the microwave counted down to zero, and then let out a loud ding. Lukas started toward it, but the taller blonde beat him to it and popped it open. He pulled the glass measuring cup out, swearing angrily and nearly dropping it because of the heat.

After mixing in the cheese mix, during which Magnus added a slice of American, the Dane spooned out half of the yellowish glop into a bowl and stuck a spoon into it.

"Here ya' go." He said, handing it to the Norwegian with a bright smile. Lukas took it with a slight look of distaste. Magnus began to eat his portion of the macaroni straight out of the measuring cup. Lukas leant against the counter and began to delicately eat the cheesy mess, looking slightly surprised.

"I told you that the American cheese made it better~!" Magnus said in response to Lukas's face, smirking slightly.

"Oh, you're right. First-and-last experiences are always the best. You should treasure this moment forever." Lukas replied sarcastically. He took a sip of his Sprite. Before Magnus could think of a response, the Norwegian said, "Can we please _practice_ after this? Because, you know, that's what I came here for?"

Magnus had taken a huge bite of the macaroni to finish it off, so he took a few moments to chew and swallow it before he said, "Oh, well, about that…"

Lukas rolled his eyes and fixed Magnus with a piercing look.

"What _now?"_ he snapped.

"I kiiinda lost my script…"

Lukas looked at him for almost a full minute, before simply shaking his head.

"I should've just guessed." He said heavily, shaking his head and beginning to eat again. Magnus grinned at him.

"So… D'you still want to hang out?" he asked hopefully. Lukas stared at the floor for a moment, then sighed again.

"Whatever." He said, purposefully keeping his gaze away from Magnus's. The Dane did a little jig that could only be described as a "happy dance" and threw his hand up into Lukas's face.

The Norwegian flinched back as Magnus clenched his appendage into a fist.

"BROFIST!" he yelled.

"…No."

And so the two teenagers spent the rest of the day aimlessly watching movies. They got into a spat over who was the best character in Titanic- "Come on, Luke, you've got to admit Rose's hot!"- and Magnus completely got his ass handed to him in Mario Kart. When it finally hit six-o-clock, Lukas insisted that he needed to get home, despite Magnus's demands to spend the night.

After one surprisingly quiet car ride, the two sat in Magnus's Toyota in front of Lukas's apartment building. The Norwegian found that he was somehow having a hard time getting out of the car. Just as he started to open the car door, Magnus's voice cut through the silence.

"Hey, Lukas… D'you wanna hang out again some other time? Like… D'you wanna be friends?" Magnus asked earnestly. Lukas blinked at him.

"I mean, I think we're totally already friends, but I still think it'd be fun to hang with you outside of school," Magnus began to babble.

"If you'll shut up," Lukas interrupted him quickly, "then sure."

The Dane's face broke into the widest smile that Lukas had seen yet. Absurdly, he almost felt like… smiling back. His lips twitched, and he jumped out of the car before Magnus could notice it.

"I'll see you Monday." He said quickly before slamming the door. Magnus gave him a thumbs-up through the window. Lukas stepped up onto the sidewalk and watched the wild-haired teen haphazardly maneuver the gigantic Toyota out of the parking space. He turned on his heel and darted up the stairs to his apartment door, idly wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.


	9. Chapter 8

**[I love My Little Pony. As I type, a desktop Bon-Bon walks all over my document. Also, purple Gatorade is amazing.**

**By the way, I'm writing most of this in the back seat of a car on the way to North Carolina, and I forgot the old Narnia script that I've been using for lines. Forgive me if I screw up. xD.**

**I might be starting a spinoff series in this verse. Tell me if you think that'd be cool! **

**Also… I love you guys. I'VE GOTTEN TWENTY-FIVE REVIEWS AND OVER SIX HUNDRED VIEWS ON THIS PIECE OF SHIT. WHAT.**

**/heart, heart, heart.**

**Also, be prepared for the LONGEST CHAPTER YET. xD;. ]**

The air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Teens of all shapes and sizes bent over small packets of paper with their ears plugged and their lips moving silently. One small blonde was the picture of concentration; he would stare intently at his script and then cover it with his hand. Another teenager with spiked-up hair was peering over the smaller one's shoulder, then jerking back and changing the location of his eyes whenever the Norwegian noticed him.

"I told you," Lukas hissed, "to ask for another script!"

Magnus flashed the smaller blonde a pouting face. Lukas rolled his eyes and went back to memorizing his tryout lines. Magnus's face inched over his shoulder again, and he lightly smacked the taller blonde.

"Abusive bitch!" howled the Dane loudly, earning him a glare from almost everyone around them.

"Shut up," Lukas hissed, glaring at Magnus. The Dane stuck his tongue out at the Norwegian, who rolled his eyes again and looking back down at his script. The sound of an auditorium door opening cracked the silence.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt," the deep voice of Mr. O rumbled. The silverette hopped up and strutted over to the door, hand shoved in his pocket. That one kid- Marty? Mark?- rolled his eyes and smiled a bit, and Gilbert shot him a winning grin before disappearing into the darkness. The door slammed shut.

At the same time, Antonio, Francis, Mangus, and Alfred jumped up and darted over to the doors. They had a small shoving fight for the right to get the largest window, which Antonio won. The rest fanned out to the other, smaller windows and peered in.

"And the point of that was…?" Lukas drawled, leaning against the hard arm rest of the blue bench he was on and propping his chin on his hand.

"Who knows?" Arthur huffed from across the room, crossing his arms. Lukas let out a snort of laughter and once again tried to focus on his lines. However, of course, Magnus wouldn't allow that.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke," he said. With one eye practically glued to the window, he flapped his hand about in Lukas's direction. The Norwegian studiously ignored him, plugging his ears up rather childishly and focusing on the printed pages sitting on his thighs.

"Luuke. Hey, Alfred, can you grab Lukas?" the blonde heard through his fingers. He immediately scooted over on the bench, causing him to bump sides with Kiku, who had a sleeping Heracles's head in his lap.

"Sorry," he mouthed, leaning over the Japanese teen awkwardly in order to avoid Alfred's attempts at seizing and dragging him to Magnus.

"No, no, it's quite all right…" Kiku said quietly, leaning back so as to not bump heads with the Norwegian.

"Luuuuuuke," Magnus whined. Lukas could practically hear the pout on his friend's face, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled, getting up and walking over to the Dane.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms. The Danish teen pouted, then jabbed his fingers at the window. Lukas rolled his eyes and looked in.

His eyes were met with a sight of complete darkness, save the brightly lit stage. Gilbert was bounding up a set of grey risers sitting on one side of it, and Mr. Oxenstierna and Tino were seated in the lightly-colored wooden chairs in the audience.

With Magnus breathing down his neck, Lukas watched Gilbert take to the stage, gesturing wildly and speaking at a rapid-fire pace. Tino was nodding, while the taller teacher was simply deadpanning at the Prussian teenager. A few moments later, Tino said something, and Gilbert nodded. Then, he began.

"He looks like a really good actor…" muttered Lukas.

"Mhm." Magnus agreed, setting his chin on top of Lukas's head. The Norwegian quickly went up onto his toes and slammed the Dane in the chin.

"Oww…" he pouted, removing his head from Lukas'. The smaller teen didn't reply, preferring to continue to watch Gilbert. Within five minutes, the Prussian was hopping down the risers and hurrying up the aisle, while Tino scribbled furiously on a clipboard that he had previously held in his lap. Mr. Oxensteirna muttered to him, and the smaller teacher nodded periodically. As Gilbert slammed against the door and ran out of the auditorium, the tall blonde got up and started up the aisle himself.

"I nailed it, Mattie!" yelled Gilbert, darting toward the teenager whose name Lukas couldn't remember. Matthew (THAT was it!) smiled and nodded as Gilbert dove onto the blue school couch beside him.

The students who were standing around the doors dove for seats as Mr. Oxenstierna exited the auditorium.

"Ludwig, you're taken care of, _ja?_" he asked, looking around for the German teen. When he saw him nod, he directed his gaze outward.

"Lukas Bondevik," he said gruffly. Lukas slowly stood up, and Magnus shoved him forward a bit. He glared at the wild-haired teen out of the corner of his eye, and only received a dazzling grin and a thumbs-up. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the door and followed the Swedish teacher into the auditorium. In no time at all, he found himself standing upon the stage, looking down at the pair of teachers.

"Er, I'm trying out for the White Wizard," Lukas said, the slightest note of nervousness staining his voice.

"All right," Tino said brightly, making a quick note on his clipboard, "you can start whenever you feel ready."

Lukas stood awkwardly for a few moments, wondering how to begin. He glanced around the auditorium, searching for something that he could stare at besides the expectant faces of his teachers. His eyes caught the sight of the back windows. He saw that Kiku was watching him, which caused him to smile slightly. And, then… he saw Magnus.

Being the giant idiot that he was, the Dane was waving furiously through the glass, a gigantic smile in place on his face. The sight of him looking so ridiculously happy cracked Lukas's face into a fully-fledged grin, and he quickly ripped his gaze from the windows. His face fell back into its usual position. He selected a random seat to look at, and took a deep breath.

Just as he was about to begin, an extremely loud and shrill sound exploded from Tino, quickly becoming recognizable as a ringtone.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on."_

Tino's face pinked, and he squeaked out a flustered, "Excuse me," before wrestling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello- Peter? Why are you calling me?" he said into the speaker of his silver cell, voice taking on a rather parental tone.

"What do you mean the daycare bus left without you?" he groaned.

"Well, I can't come and get you!" he sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Hone- _Berwald_, can you go?" he asked exasperatedly. Mr. Oxenstierna nodded and stood. Lukas blanched. Had Mr. Tino nearly called the Swede _honey_?

He shook off his shock as Tino finished up his phone call, and waited patiently to begin.

"_Yes,_ Peter, you'll be coming to the high school. You can't go to the computer lab, so don't ask. You're going to sit in the auditorium and do your homework. Don't use that tone of voice with me! I'll see you in a minute. I love you!" he said all of this very quickly, then snapped his phone shut.

"All right, Lukas, you can go ahead…" said Tino with a smile. Lukas nodded and shut his eyes for a moment. When he was ready, he opened them.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" he asked loudly, voice full of icy rage, "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water!"

He heard Tino's pen scratching against his clipboard, but he didn't look up. He turned slightly, and then asked, "How will I know that your promise will be kept?"

After a few seconds, he blinked and looked at the small teacher.

"Right, Lukas… Parts are going to be posted on the bulletin boards around the school by Friday, so be looking out for them. Can you call Francis in, please?"

Lukas nodded and jumped down the stairs, heading up and out of the auditorium. As soon as he made it out of the doors, he was tackled by Magnus.

"I watched you through the windows, you were awesome!" the Dane practically squealed, jiggling with excitement. His hair flopped about wildly, the gel losing hold.

"Good God, calm down." Lukas huffed. Magnus' face fell for a moment. Lukas' eyes twitched away, and he muttered, "But… thanks."

The result was immediate; the blonde's face lit up, eyes crinkling at the corners. He slung an arm around Lukas' neck and gave him a squeeze. The Norwegian scowled and shoved him off.

"Francis," he called, "You're up."

The Frenchman jumped up and threw a hand to his heart.

"Oh, _merci! _I must get into my character! Tell me, dears, am I wolflike?" he cried, spinning in a circle.

"_Go_ already, you slimy git!" Arthur hissed, sticking his leg out so that Francis tripped on it. He caught himself and sent a murderous glare at the Brit, who ignored it. He stood, brushed himself off, flipped his hair around, and stalked into the auditorium.

Magnus was the first one to burst into laughter.

"I whip my hair back and forth…" he chortled, shaking with the effort of containing his mirth. Lukas smacked a hand to his forehead, and Kiku began to chuckle.

Silence fell over the club for a few minutes, during which Magnus kept giggling to himself and Lukas kept rolling his eyes at him. Francis came out of one of the doors and told Antonio that it was his turn.

"Thanks, _amigo!"_ the Spaniard said cheerfully, unwrapping himself from around Lovino, who looked like he was frozen between relief and wanting to yank the Spaniard back down to him. Once he was inside, Lukas gave Magnus a sideways glance.

"You know that you're next, right?" he asked.

The Dane froze.

"I-I'm wha- Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, sounding distracted and almost… nervous. Lukas gave him a questioning look, and he gave him a sort of weak half-grin in response.

"Uh… you're going to do fine, Magnus," he said quietly, cheeks pinking, "You're a great actor."

Magnus' eyes went wide.

"R-really?" he asked, voice low for the first time since Lukas had met him. The Norwegian nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, an awkward feeling tainting the atmosphere. Then, Antonio came bounding out of the auditorium.

"You're up, Magnus!" he called brightly, practically skipping back over to his foul-tempered boyfriend. The Dane got up shakily and slowly made his way inside. Lukas chuckled and stood, walking over to the windows and selecting one to watch through.

_So, Magnus has stage fright… Who'd have known?_ He thought bemusedly as his friend took to the stage. A tiny smile graced the Norwegian's face when he saw the Dane's head tilt slightly upward, meaning that he was looking at the windows. He gave him a wave, and could see, even from many feet away, that Magnus's face had lit up.

He started his audition, and though he had a slight hiccup at the beginning, he quickly threw himself into the part like he'd done before.

Magnus had the part in the bag.

Within a few minutes, it was over and Magnus was bounding up the aisle and out the door.

"You were really good," Lukas said, receiving a radiant smile in response. His lips quirked up and he quickly looked away.

"Elizabeta, it's your go!" he said loudly. The Hungarian closed her book and hopped up, heading into the door that Magnus held open for her.

Lukas and Magnus sat down, and Lukas began working on his homework. Magnus pulled out his phone and started playing Tetris.

After about three more tryouts, Mr. Oxenstierna came through the doors leading outside.

A small blonde boy with massive eyebrows trailed after him, stomping his feet on every other step for the simple amusement of watching his sneakers light up. The boy's Iron Man t-shirt was stained with what looked like chocolate milk, and the backpack that he was swinging about had sailboats patterned on it.

Mr. Oxenstierna was _smiling_ at him!

"But papa," he said in a whining voice, "I don't _wanna_ go in there!"

"Pet'r," the tall blonde said in a voice _very much different_ than his usual teaching tone, "Do wh't y'u're t'ld…"

The boy puffed out his cheeks, and then stomped into the auditorium, followed by Mr. Oxenstierna.

"…Did that kid call Mr. Oxenstierna PAPA?" blurted Francis incredulously, face full of shock. Lovino nodded, stunned to the point of agreeing with one of the people with which he normally would never do such a thing.

"Wait… "Lukas said slowly, "I think Mr. Tino was talking on the phone to someone named Peter… about Mr. Oxenstierna picking him up…"

The other members of the club looked up at him suddenly.

"And… he was talking to him like a _son_…" he said.

"…No way," Magnus blurted out, "No freaking way."

And, of course, no one could focus on memorizing their lines any longer. After a torturous twenty minutes, during which the last few members of the club auditioned, they were dismissed for the day by a smiling Mr. Tino, who had his hand in Peter's and was… _leaning_ on Mr. Oxenstierna.

"Guys, your parts will be up on Wednesday!" he called cheerily.

When Lukas hopped into the shotgun seat of Magnus' car, the Dane already had his music blaring.

"So," he said loudly, ruffling his already whacked-out hair, "what do you think of THAT?"

**[A/N: Auditions are officially over, btw.]**


	10. LETTER TO READERS

Oh man. I can't believe I'm doing this, but, in a way, I'm glad.

I'm just going to spit it out, no bullshitting.

**This story is on temporary to permanent hiatus. **

This break is being put into place for many reasons, and I figure that I need to give you guys the basic laydown, since you've been such awesome readers.

_I'm not much of an APH fan any more._

I love it just as much as I used to, but the feelings are sort of… pushed back, I suppose. I'm going to continue to cosplay, but my place in the fandom will be otherwise subdued.

_I'm not really enjoying writing this._

This is by far not my best work, and I feel like I'm not letting it flow like I can in other things. It seems blocky and lacking in emotion, which isn't my style **at all.**

_I have no time to write for it, anyway._

This point is kind of redundant, considering the fact that I am likely going to start a new multichapter fic in another fandom shortly. But, take into consideration the fact that I've been updating irregularly since I started this fanfiction.

THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE NO TIME, NOT EVEN LYING. On Monday, I often have doctors' appointments, and Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday all have hour-long dance classes along with homework. On the weekends, I usually invite friends over. When I do have the time to be on the computer, I typically spend my time doing things that I feel are less stressful.

**I am completely and utterly sorry if you are disappointed in this, and I truthfully feel really, really bad about it. Thank you so **_**very**_** much for being such dedicated readers and reviewers. I'll try to bring this back, if I can.**

_-Kizo._


End file.
